


Takes Two To Tango...

by writingramblr



Series: At World's End/On Stranger Tides  AU collection [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Feels, Introspection, Mild Smut, Multi, OT3, Post-On Stranger Tides, pseudo-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...But three can dance just as well.</p><p> </p><p>After the discovery that not just Jack has feelings for her, but the fact that even after all this time, even James loves her, Elizabeth decides to do something about it.</p><p>The results are more than she could have ever dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes Two To Tango...

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you talk ships with Cris - http://sparrabeth.tumblr.com/ - and she says smut is never a bad thing. So i wrote some smut for my POTC OT3.  
> and it got really wordy and feelsy and there's some sexy stuff but lots of not. it's dirty enough to be explicit though.  
> Someday i will go back and edit "In Need of A Ship?" but this is in the same 'Verse and follows the drabble i wrote.  
> Just to cover the bases, I'm putting them in a series together.  
> And this may have more chapters, but for now, i'm marking it complete.

There’s what seems like smoke in her eyes and she feels the roughness of sand between her toes.

 

She's drowning.

 

Two strong presences threaten to eclipse her in front of the bonfire.

 

But she’s so eager for it.

 

This is not at all like chasing danger or death or destruction.

 

It's more like the complete opposite.

 

 

*

 

Her Commodore… once Admiral.

 

James holds her like she's fragile and made of her former self.

 

He looks in her eyes and asks for forgiveness and she grants it with a blink. He kisses her like she's the only anchor to this world and she's air and water and life itself.

 

She knows what she is and what she's not.

 

And he's been hunting redemption ever since he betrayed them all and returned and was given a second chance.

 

James is a ghost of her past that she allows to haunt her. She welcomes it; she welcomes his strong solid form. It’s a reminder that everything comes at a price.

 

So he treasures every moment and touches her gently.

 

She lets him.

 

Jack is another story.

 

Her Captain.

 

*

 

He knows she's been forged by the sea and hard fought every battle she's won.

 

She's the pirate king and not just in name only.

 

His vote had been spontaneous but not in jest.

 

He'd guessed and suspected and predicted and known in his soul, deep down throughout his bones who and what she would become.

 

Even before he knew he loved her.

 

Loved every inch of sun kissed skin and he knew just what her kiss brought.

 

Once; death. Twice; damnation.

 

Thrice?

 

Heaven on earth and Lord let him sin once more and taste the salty sweet nectar of his king.

 

Rum is a mere suggestion in the back of their mind, and Jack doesn't need it to be brave, not that night.

 

Not when the silver gleam of moonlight only reveals beauty and awe worthy notions of desire and reciprocation, no longer fear and memories of curses.

 

Elizabeth is the one who's least experienced, but not uncertain, and Jack finds she tends to lead in the dance.

 

Whether with burning glances and lingering touches or the incredible passion with which she steals the breath from his lungs.

 

Fabric is torn and accusations fly.

 

*

 

"That was my favorite shirt."

 

Jack pouts at her, and she grins wickedly,

 

"And mine. But you can have a thousand more with our current cargo holds value. So stop whining."

 

When her clever fingers work their way down to his striped belt and he notices that her shirt is nearly undone as well he does remain quiet.

 

But he'll never give her the satisfaction of knowing.

 

"I think you'll have to gag him if you really want to ensure his silence."

 

James drawls in that horribly attractive and knowing tone of his, and Jack fights the urge to roll his eyes at the navigator.

 

Elizabeth puts a hand back to halt James' movements, he'd been fully prepared to cut off her shirt with his pocket knife if she'd so desired.

 

But she's changed her mind.

 

"I want you both naked first. I am king. That counts for something right?"

 

The men exchange a glance and there are no more smart remarks.

 

"The pirate king and her captain," James had begun to think of them, but then where did that leave him?

 

He'd posed the question to Elizabeth some days before and she'd simply stroked his cheek, leaned in and whispered,

 

"Right where I want you. In the middle."

 

Of course not always could that be taken literally, but he did find himself breaking up and diffusing more arguments than Gibbs needed to.

 

As of that moment Elizabeth was in fact in the middle, but judging by her commands she no longer wanted to be there, she desired a more voyeuristic position.

 

*

Bare shoulders were so much better to grip when climbing into the lap of one’s first mate.

James liked to forget that he was just that, and Elizabeth found the easiest way to remind him was with a kiss.

Or two.

Or three.

Or so many and for so long that even Jack grew impatient.

“M’ shirtless here and being ignored completely.”

The pirate grumbled, stroking his mustache when clearly he would have been glad to touch either or both of them, had they not been so involved.

Elizabeth pulled away from James with a sinful smacking sound of her lips and grinned at him, eyes gleaming from the fire light and with what Jack would have labeled mischief if pressed,

“Jack… do you forget that this entire thing was your idea?”

Jack looked taken aback and James even looked impressed.

“I’m surprised a pirate of your caliber decided sharing was best.”

“Cause it’s a filthy lie Norrington. Our wicked pirate king has the worst poker face.”  


Elizabeth shrugged and rolled her eyes,

“So what? It might have been my idea.”

James’ arms tightened around her and he nuzzled his nose towards her collarbone, beard scratching her skin just enough to warrant her undivided attention,

“And what is the captain’s reasoning for this?”

He asked her before beginning to kiss and suckle the spot that surely wouldn’t be most obvious when back in uniform.

Her white peasant blouse, which was threadbare as it was, had begun to slip off her shoulders and excepting her leather vest and corsette, she was practically half naked as it was.

A pirate captain had no time for undergarments unless to prevent chafing.

Her trousers were loose fitting over a smaller pair of bloomers and then her feet were freely digging into the sand.

The two men were shirtless and she would have demanded more, but she could see James was hesitant, out in the open, on the beach before the fire where anyone from the anchored two ships could see.

Or maybe he was just worried that Gibbs would tease him.

Elizabeth bit back a laugh.

Both of the men were probably in for a bit of teasing.

“Shall we adjourn to my cabin gentlemen?”

“I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever ask. I don’t fancy sand where the sun don’t shine.”

James piped up.

Jack got to his feet and swept into a deep bow,

“As you wish, your nibs.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes again, and simply snatched up the still unopened bottle of rum, but merely kicked a bit of sand over the fire.

“Come along boys.”

She called sweetly after turning her back on them, and walking swiftly towards the Empress.

Jack tried to protest, but Elizabeth did not wish to have any sort of relations on the Pearl. Not considering it’d been to hell and back.

That fell on the side of awkward just a tad.

*

Once inside her captain’s quarters, which James had been privy to the sight of only a few scant times before, Elizabeth turned on the men and smiled wickedly.

Jack moved to comply with her past order without a second thought, and James did as well, once he’d seen Elizabeth open the bottle of rum.

Only one or two swigs were needed to help bolster her courage, and as the liquid scorched down her throat, she realized it was igniting a smoldering ember that had been heating her up already from her core.

Watching the two men who’d managed to make her feel something other than a lust for freedom on the open sea was incredible.

 

James had been in her cabin to inform her that ‘Sparrow’ had wanted a word with her, and she’d nearly bitten her cheek from hiding the laugh at the outright annoyance on his face.

He was playing secretary to her, and he didn’t like it.

Well first mate covered a lot of bases.

That night had been the first time she’d let Jack kiss her first, and then join her in bed.

The next time James was in her cabin she’d apologized for Jack and asked him if he still found her attractive.

He’d tried to reply for about a minute, his face having already turned several shades of red, and she’d shed her simple sleep garment in half the time. Standing naked before a man tended to speed up his reaction time.

James hadn’t resorted to words to express himself in the end.

He’d swept her into his arms and then kissed her so hard she swore her lips were still bruised as well as her hips from the hold of his hands when he’d first slid home inside her.

 

So all that eventually had led to that night.

She’d grown tired of spending the nights with them separately and asked them each if there was any way they could be in the same space and not throw any punches.

The variations of ‘yes’ she got were good enough.

So there they were.

 

Two sets of calloused hands began to caress her as they moved in, and Jack was the one who got her top undone first, but James claimed her breasts for his own with his touch.

He dropped to his knees to begin kissing down her waist and around her stomach, past a faint pink puckering of skin, the only scar and reminder of her near death experience from another pirate, the deadly spawn of Blackbeard.

Elizabeth knew perfectly well that all pirates fought dirty, but she was so grateful that she’d had Jack on her side to find the only cure for the poison that had tried to kill her.

When James’ lips met the sensitive flesh of her hipbone, she almost jumped.

“Maybe we should lay down?”

There was a pallet of soft hay beneath a large blanket, with down stuffed pillows scattered about for comfort.

Elizabeth might have been a pirate king but she still refused to sleep in a hammock.

It was her one luxury she allowed herself.

Jack grinned at her and his gold teeth glittered in the dim light,

“Are you saying what I think you are Lizzie?”

Elizabeth met his wicked stare head on.

“Lay down and shut up. Yes.”

Once again Elizabeth found herself flanked by the men, but this time James remained close at hand, slowly divesting her of her trousers and undershorts, while Jack decided to take her attention back by kissing her breathless.

She tasted rum and knew he’d drunk deep of the bottle when James had been preoccupied with kissing her below her breasts and past.

His hands were now lazily stroking her thighs and seemed to dance just away from where she _needed_ him, and she finally growled against Jack’s mouth, biting his bottom lip and moving her legs up to wrap around James’ upper torso.

“You go anywhere else and I’ll have you thrown overboard.”

James looked as innocent as the devil from where he was perched, leaning on his elbows and breathing right above her nether lips.

“Why captain, such threats…”

Jack took one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and pinched gently, and then not so gently, and she gasped.

“I think your captain made her demands clear.”

James hummed thoughtfully and barely grazed her clit with his middle finger,

“I think she _didn’t._ I heard no such demands. Merely a threat.”

Elizabeth reached down and raked her hand through his dark locks, snagging his attention fully,

“Make me see stars…Norrington.”

Jack practically purred,

“I love it when you call him that.”

She looked over at him and grinned,

“I know.”

James was perfectly adept at using his hands for the right amount of stimulation, as he was a fast learner when it came to the carnal arts. After all, he’d been as much a virgin to the idea of mouths on skin, in more ways than kisses, and Elizabeth had eagerly taught him what he’d been missing.

But in that moment, when he closed the final distance and kissed, licked, and sucked just the right amount on her clit, Elizabeth knew she’d chosen her words well.

It didn’t take more than a few minutes, spent writhing and being restrained slightly by Jack’s hands and kisses, before she was indeed seeing stars.

“Isn’t she beautiful?”

James asked, clearly directed at Jack, and Elizabeth could only lay still, boneless and beyond coherence as he replied,

“She’s breathtaking.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

Elizabeth finally found breath for something other than regaining her sanity, and turned to drink in the sight of an aroused Captain Jack Sparrow.

His restraint was to be commended, for their first night they’d gone about four rounds before he finally relaxed and he’d told her it had been since the bonfire on the marooned island that he’d wanted her.

So he was forgiven his impatience and insatiability.

“See something you like here lass?”

James planted a final kiss just west of her navel and momentarily stole her focus, but she managed a blithe,

“I see we’ve raised the flag.”

“Not surrender.”

“You two are barmy. Bonkers. I’m about to have a tryst with two mad people.”  


Jack pouted and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

“You’ve done worse.”

James looked adorably confused and Jack hastened to remind him.

“Davy Jones?”

James looked shell shocked.

“I never _did_ him!”

Elizabeth dissolved into giggles, and Jack didn’t bother trying to amend his accusation.

“Worked with is nowhere near the same as fucked.”

Elizabeth’s eyes widened at James’ language, but the entire phrase was quite interesting.

“I don’t know about that. Some would say I worked with Jack, co-cons _pirated_ , collaborated…and now we have, fucked.”

“Everyone who ‘works’ with me usually does.”

Jack looked overly smug, and only when Elizabeth had reached for him, and snaked her fingers around his cock did he look less arrogant.

“You were saying?”

Elizabeth helpfully suggested, and he shook his head,

“Just there, right, love, you know what I mean.”

James grinned,

“Does this mean I can have you?”

His hands came sliding up her waist to cup her breasts, distracting her from Jack, which led to him protesting, and she simply rolled her eyes.

“No one will _have_ me if you don’t let me alone.”

It was then James’ turn to pout and he did it so beautifully Elizabeth almost forgave him.

But she decided he needed some torture.

So she used her free hand to feel for him, and his answering gasp when her cooler touch made contact with his burning skin was delicious revenge enough.

*

Golden waves crashing upon a linen shore.

That’s what the image of Elizabeth made his strangely poetic mind think of.

Blissful moments after his climax made him very deep.

James Norrington remained relatively still after coming down from the euphoric high and contemplated how he’d gone through his adult life not knowing about the wondrous things women could do with their mouths.

Well, he only ever wanted one woman to do the action in question.

He knew he’d be much too shy to ever ask it of anyone else.

While he laid languishing in a relaxed stupor, his softened cock still wet from Elizabeth’s kiss, he could hear the rising pitch of her gasps as she rode Jack like a thoroughbred stallion.

Soon the bruises on her hips that he’d made several nights before would have a matching set. Perhaps even in the same spot.

He wanted to see her face when she fell over the edge.

It was a thing of marvelous beauty.

Her eyes fell shut, no matter how hard she tried to keep them open, and her kiss swollen lips parted in ecstasy while a groan almost sounding like one of pain could be heard.

Jack followed her easily, and he was much quieter.

He simply whispered her name.

James realized he was holding her hand when he felt the bones in his fingers nearly snap from her tight hold.

She moved up and off of Jack and collapsed beside him, in between him and James.

Some of her hair fell in his face, but he didn’t mind.

He blew it away with a huffed breath, and realized he’d just expended the last of his strength.

“Wow.”

Jack muttered, and he spoke for them all.

Elizabeth shook with silent laughter, and James merely sighed.

“You two spoil me.”

She told them.

They both denied it with their silence, and in that silent darkness, she took one of their hands in each of hers, and they all drifted off to the sound of the ocean waves and the gentle rocking of the Empress.

*

**END**

 

 

**?**

 

 


End file.
